


Girl Talk

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, figuring out sexuality, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: "Am I too picky?” Angela asked“Picky is not the word I would use to describe your sex life.” Moira responded.“Well fuck you too.”





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Speed writing to get me back into the creative mode. Barely edited.

Angela stomped through the base, shoulders hunched with a foul expression on her face. Her demeanor clashed heavily with the black elegant dress she was wearing and the strappy heels she was holding in her hand. The attire suggested that she had a particular goal in mind for how her night would go; it was a dress meant to look especially good on the floor of someone’s bedroom.

Angela stopped in front of a door labeled ‘Dr. Moira O'Deorain’.

_BANG BANG BANG._

She didn’t so much knock as hit the door. Moira answered a few minutes later.

“Do you have any alcohol?” Angela asked, pushing her way in past Moira.

“Date went poorly then? I told you it was a mistake to date an accountant.” Moira said, following her friend. Moira had been half expecting this. “I have some wine in the mini fridge.”

“Don't you start with that. There is nothing wrong with accountants. He was interesting and charming. Dinner was great.” Angela said, bitterly, finding the bottle of wine. It was cheap stuff. Good, she would hate to waste something expensive on a foul mood.

“And after dinner?” Moira asked, getting a wine glass from her shelves as Angela popped the cork. “You are _not_ drinking from the bottle.” Moira said, snatching the bottle out of Angela’s hands. “Standards don’t go out the window because we are upset.” Moira said, pouring a glass. Angela took it and downed the entire thing in one go. Moira poured her more wine, then some vodka for herself.

“After dinner?” Moira asked again, more pointedly this time. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. “Am I going to have to hurt him?”

Angela took another deep drink of wine, waving her empty hand in the air to ward off the concern.

“No, he was a perfect gentleman. He was kind. He was _cute_.” Angela said as if nothing in the world could be more annoying.

“Ah, yes. I see how that could be a turn off.” Moira said, sipping at her own drink.

Angela sighed.

“It wasn't him. Ok, look. I have this... thing about guys. Like I like guys. I'm into that. Except by the time it gets to sex I just… I mean when I think about it beforehand it seems appealing. But in the moment I don't want it anymore.” Angela explained. She took a sip of wine before continuing.

“Every once in a while I get this need to be with a guy. Just like. God guys can be so hot, and every time it feels like it is going to last. But by the time I get something setup, I go on a couple dates to make sure he isn’t a creep, it has passed by then. In theory I still find men attractive, but the idea of actual sex is just not appealing. It is really frustrating because then I feel like I have led this guy on. And it’s not like it was his fault so I feel guilty about it. I am angry at my stupid brain for fucking with me.”

“You didn't give him pity sex.” Moira said with a foul look. Angela shook her head.

“That never goes well.” Angela said. “It's just… I don't know, am I too picky?”

“Picky is not the word I would use to describe your sex life.”

“Well fuck you too.” Angela said, but without any real malice. Angela took another deep drink of wine.

“Sex is an odd thing. It can be confusing.” Moira said. “I didn’t realized I was bisexual until I was 30.”

“I didn’t know that.” Angela said. It did make her feel a little less immature that she was still working this out.

“Do you want advice, or just to get drunk and bitch to each other?” Moira asked. It was a sincere question, Moira was always good for a bitching session. It was practically the foundation of their friendship.

“... Advice.” Angela said after a moment’s consideration.

“Stop stressing. Get a go to guy. Arrange it before hand. Someone hot you can call up and who will fuck you at a days notice. Let him know what is up. Then when you get a craving call him up.”

“Practical.” Angela said sarcastically. And, after a moment, “You think a guy would go for that?”

“Angela, have you ever looked in a mirror?” Moira asked, rolling her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog on tumblr, please follow. https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/


End file.
